Joseph Rogers (1603-1678)
}} Biography Joseph Rogers was born in 1602/3 in Watford, Northampton, England (Baptized January 23, 1602/3). He and his family came to Leiden, Holland, where they are first recorded in 1618. By 1620, the family had sold its house, and Joseph came with father Thomas on the Mayflower to Plymouth. His mother Alice, brother John, and sisters Elizabeth and Margaret remained behind in Leiden. Joseph Rogers came to Plymouth on the Mayflower with his father in 1620. He married Hannah Harding by 1633 as his only wife. They had eight children, most born in Duxbury, Massachusetts. He died in Nauset - now Eastham, in January 1677/78 and was buried in Old Cove Burial Ground there. Joseph was about 17 years old when he made the voyage on the Mayflower with his father, and he did not sign the "Mayflower Compact." His father Thomas died sometime the first winter at Plymouth. Joseph appears to have resided in the Bradford household for around ten years. He married about 1632, and his first child Sarah was born on 6 August 1633. He moved from Plymouth to Duxbury around 1638, and lived there for a number of years, before moving to Eastham around 1646, and resided in Sandwich for a few years around 1650 before returning to Eastham. Joseph Rogers was a notable person in Plymouth Colony. Over the years, he was involved in the founding of Bridgewater, Massachusetts and Eastham, Massachusetts. In 1658 he was on the War Council of Plymouth Colony. Marriage & Family Hanna married Joseph Rogers 7/20/1631. But no documentation has been found yet to support her maiden name. He died in Eastham in January 1677/8; in his will he names his wife Hannah: the only record found that names his wife. Vital Records Bradfords Journal From the record made (Circa 1651) by Gov Wm Bradford about early Plymouth settlers: Thomas Rogers, and Joseph, his sone (came). His other children came afterwards… Thomas Rogers dyed in the first sickness, but his sone Joseph is still living, and is married, and hath 6 children. The rest of Thomas Rogers (children) came over, and are maried, and have many children Colonial Records His name appears in the following colony records: * 1623 Division of Land with Wm. Brewster; * 1626 Purchasers list (colony investors); * 1627 Division of Cattle with Wm. Bradford; * 1633-34 Tax Lists – with his brother John * 1633 list along with being a freeman that year; * 1643 Able to Bear Arms List (with his brother John – with his surname given as “Roger”). Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. Old Cove Burial Ground Cove Burying Ground is an historic cemetery located in Eastham, Massachusetts. It is Eastham's oldest cemetery, dating to c. 1646. It is notable as the final resting place for several Mayflower pilgrims. References * MainTour Plymouth Colony * Thomas Rogers - Wikipedia * Joseph Rogers - Mayflower Historical Society * Thomas Rogers Historical Society - Genealogy Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony Category:English separatists Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts